When Destiny Calls: A Love at First Sight(revised)
by DannigirlSOS
Summary: revision.. much better written than the original! Serenity is thrown into a cell when she visits Earth. Endymion comes to her rescue. What will happen once they meet? How will their warring parents act? And what suprises will life throw their way? read on
1. Prologue

This is just some stuff you need to know before reading the story, not really a prologue per se.   
Kind of dry but important! So please read!  
  
Disclaimer: My life may revolve around Sailor Moon; I may worship Darien and fantasize about   
him 24/7; One or more of the scouts may be my ultimate role model; I may base every single   
thing I do in life on the series, but alas, I never have, don't, and never will own Sailor Moon.   
But Umm... I'm sure if Mrs. Takeuchi would like to hand the rights over to someone I   
would take VERY good care of her ideas...... *grins* In short.. don't sue me.. I don't have any  
money anyway..  
  
When Destiny Calls  
A love at first sight  
  
Prologue  
  
Background info:  
  
1 The negaverse does not exist in this story.  
  
2 The royal family of the moon still has the crescent moon on their forehead, but they can   
disguise themselves by making it disappear and reappear at their will, however, if they get too   
emotional while disguised, they lose control, causing the mark to appear on its own.  
  
3 The Earth and the Moon Kingdom have been at war for centuries. No one alive can remember a time when there hasn't been fighting.  
  
4 Serenity is 18 years old. Endymion is 21.  
  
Lunarian- person/ people from the Moon Kingdom (but you should already know that.. if not, WHERE  
HAVE YOU BEEN!?!)   
  
********** means time has passed or scene has changed (rocket science here I know.. but chances are.. there is someone out there who might not understand.. *rolls eyes*)   
  
Ok!! Now on to the real umm.. one paragraph prologue... (I dunno why I just think it fits better  
here than being the first paragraph in chapter one okay.. oh and trust me, these notes go away   
and the story becomes more serious.. I'm just in an odd mood right now.. lol)  
  
  
A few days ago Princess Serenity left for Earth. No one really knows why. Especially   
since the friction between Earth and the Moon was at the highest it had been for years. She was   
captured by soldiers and thrown into her cell not long after her arrival, and that's when our   
story begins... 


	2. The Princess Prisoner

Okay... here we go... I decided to edit this because I'm sorry but that tense jumping and   
danged -sound effects- AHH! I'm so much better than that now! So since this seems to be my   
biggest and most liked story, I should make it as good as I really can! Well I won't keep you  
any longer!  
  
Chapter 1- The Princess Prisoner  
  
  
Serenity glared contemptuously from her cell at the jail officer as he walked away. "At least I'm disguised," she thought, "that way these earthlings won't know who I really am or where I come from." Any of the castle guards could tell this young girl's golden tresses tied neatly in two buns at the top of her head the rest falling in two silky pigtails that followed her every move, bright lapis blue eyes and pure natural beauty resembled that of the moon princess, but all of these details were easily dismissed since the girl had disguised herself by making the crescent moon mark of the royal family disappear from her forehead. Of course, that meant here on Earth no one would treat her any differently than a simple peasant girl. She sighed and slid down the grimy cell wall cursing herself, "I just HAD to be in the same building theives were hiding out in didn't I?" The voice in her head was quickly interrupted as the jail guard noticed the new prisoner.   
  
"Ooo we have a pretty one do we?" He taunted as he walked up to the bars.   
  
Serenity knew what the guard meant to do. It was what all Lunarians had been taught: Earthlings are sick-minded, nasty beings. They have no respect for others feelings. The princess never liked the idea of discrimination, but she did believe the generalization to be true, and so far her visit hadn't proven it wrong at all.  
  
The guard let himself into the cell and approached her. Serenity remained emotionless, trying to act tough, as the guard moved his lips closer to hers. She turned away just moments before contact.   
  
"A feisty one eh? Boy, I'm going to have some fun with you!" his scratchy voice was full of sadistic enjoyment.  
  
She cringed from the smell of his breath and struggled as he grabbed her chin. His awful scent overwhelmed her more and more as he pulled her closer and the little courage she had began to melt away. A small yelp escaped from her mouth as he cupped his hand over her breast. As a princess, she was completely un-used to this type of behavior and did the first thing that came to her mind. The guard stepped back from the force of her palm as she smacked him square inthe cheek. After rubbing the red mark slightly he grinned.  
  
"The cat has claws. I like it! Enough of this toying around; Hows about you and me right here, right now!"  
  
Serenity's eyes widned as the guard approached her once more and yanked at her dress. She prayed that the faint sound of footsteps she heard was someone that could help. The guard instantly froze as a deep masculine voice echoed throughout the hall.   
  
"Get your hands off of her!" the man called down from the stairway.  
  
The guard released his grip on the fabric; the look of a four year old who had just been caught stealing form the cookie jar plastered on his face. Serenity backed into the corner, completely bewildered, but grateful to be away from her attacker.  
  
"What do you think you were doing?" A young man clad in a dark blue jumpsuit and armor topped off with a flowing cape stepped into the room. His midnight blue eyes stared hard at the jailkeeper, but could barely be seen through the strands of ebony black hair that fell over them. Serenity surmised from his appearance that he was the cheif guard or another higher ranked officer.   
  
"Aw, come on," the guard pleaded, "What's the fun of keeping female prisoners if you can't have a little fun with them?"  
  
The stranger looked at him disgustedly at that comment, but his expression slowly changed to one of thoughtfulness. He eyed the prisoner. Serenity blinked back blankly. Was he going to help her or not?  
  
"Perhaps you're right," the stranger's eyebrow raised, "Let her clean up later, then bring her up to my room," He turned, the cape following the movement, and looked back over his shoulder for a moment before heading upstairs again.  
  
Serenity's poker face turned into a scowl as he left. The guard huffed at Serenity, exited the cell and locked the door. He glared at the other snickering prisoners while muttering something about "the prince getting the good one."  
  
**********  
  
Serenity remained in her position in the corner, keeping her knees cradled close to herself. She stared at the opposite wall and tried to ignore the looks the prisoner in the opposite cell was giving her. This was definitely not where she expected to spend her time when she had come here to investigate. After what seemed like an eternity of sitting there with nothing but the memory of recent events, two guards came to the cell. They grabbed Serenity by the arms and led her down many hallways to two large doors. Serenity wondered where they had brought her as they pushed her inside. "You have ten minutes," one of them said before shutting the doors and leaving.  
  
Serenity looked around at the cave-like, steamy room. She was in the hot springs. "I doubt all the prisoners get this kind of attention," she thought remembering what the higher ranked man had said for them to do with her earlier. "I might as well enjoy this," she said out loud, "It won't last long."   
  
After looking around to make sure no one else was there, she undressed and let her hair down. She slowly stepped into the water; the warm, relaxing steam and hot liquid enveloping her body. She rinsed off all of the prison grime that she had collected, then just leaned on the smooth rock edge and relaxed. Visions of her home danced through her head; the beautiful fountains, the scenic view from her balcony, the fireworks after numerous balls, but then her eyes soon opened again and she remembered her current predicament.  
  
"I'd better get dressed before the guards come back," she reasoned.  
  
Looking around, Serenity noticed a bathrobe hanging off of a rock. She took it off and inspected the garment. It was made of a gossamer fabric and only came down to just above her knees; perfectly suited for what was going to happen to her. "If I put my dress on it would cover more, but I've worn it for the past three days. It's terribly dirty and now that awful guard's scent is all over it as well." She decided to go with the robe and put it on, as well as styling her hair back into its usual spaghetti and meatball look.  
  
The princess kneeled back down near the water and stared at her reflection. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as visions of near future events crept through her mind. But being ever-optimistic, she tried to make light of the situation, "Look on the bright side Serenity, it could have been that barbaric, ugly guard. At least the other guy was kind of cute," she helplessly continued to cheer herself up as she stirred her hand through the water.   
  
At that moment, she heard the doors re-opening and saw the jail guard from earlier there once more. She rolled her eyes and hesitantly allowed him to lead her up to another pair of doors. Again she was pushed inside like some kind of pet and fell. An evil smile appeared on the guard's face, for from his angle, she had fallen in a rather revealing position. She scowled at him, realizing he had meant to do that, and quickly covered herself. The stranger inside had been reading something, but looked up; noticing their presence. His armor was put away somewhere and he had changed into a more comfortable outfit of some snug black pants with a tucked in, ruffled white shirt. For a moment, he looked startled and confused, but then he shook his head as if gathering his thoughts; the movement barely noticable. An alomst fake sly grin made its way across his face as he signaled for the guard to leave.  
  
The jailkeeper took one last look at Serenity, then turned back to the man on the bed. "Good luck," he smirked before closing the door and heading on his way.  
  
Serenity's glare turned to the other person in the room, "You are going to need it!" she thought scrunching her face and trying to put up her tough girl wall again.   
  
The lusty look he was giving her changed into a slight smile from the adorable expression on her face. He simply went back to his reading.  
  
Serenity's look turned to one of confusuion, "This is odd."  
  
The stranger finished the page he was on, closed the book and stood up.  
  
Serenity hadn't bothered to get up, and now with him standing over her she realized that she wouldn't be able to fight someone like that off. A look of pure terror made its way onto her face as she backed up into the wall. He walked over and, to her surprise, he simply reached out his hand.  
  
"It's alright. I'm not going to do anything to you," he said soothingly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAHAHAHA!!! Cliffhanger! Well, sort of.. What are the stranger's true   
intentions? How will the Princess react? On to the next chapter! 


	3. The Unexpected Prince

Chapter 2- The Unexpected Prince  
  
  
Serenity stared at his hand with a puzzled expression. She didn't move an inch.   
  
"She's stubborn," he thought, "Well, considering the circumstances, I don't blame her."   
  
"So why bring you up here If I'm not going to do anything, right?" he asked the question for her, "Well I can't stand the way Bruno treats women. Since I caught him in the act this time, I told him to bring you up to me so you could get away. You can sleep on the couch over there if you like," he motioned to a red sofa with silver and gold embrioderment.   
  
Serenity stood up, feeling a little bit safer, but she still refused to move anywhere or say anything. She watched the young man's every move, confused thoughts streaming through her head. "Why is he acting like this all of a sudden? He's an Earthling! This is not what I expected from him."   
  
He tried to look as friendly as possible, going back to his normal business and sitting down at a desk with a bunch of paperwork. He occasionally glanced over to see if she had moved at all. "The more I look at her, the more familiar she seems. I wonder if I've seen her somewhere before?"   
  
A few more quiet moments passed before he made an attempt at small talk, "Be glad I did bring you here, or Bruno would have had his way with you."  
  
Serenity gave him a smirk in response. He smiled at the look. "Well, he would have tried."  
  
Serenity smiled and supressed a giggle. It seemed safe to assume that he really had brought her up here for the reasons he had said, but she still wasn't about to trust him fully.  
  
"So what do you think about the Earth-Moon war?" he asked, trying again to get her to talk.  
  
Still no response.   
  
He was getting a little frustrated, for some reason he really wanted her to talk to him. It just seemed like she would make for good conversation. He continued on, "The whole thing used to be just a little family rivalry, but it grew into a war, and now there has been more battles then previous years combined."   
  
Serenity tilted her head. She knew his tone of voice all too well, it came from someone who was speaking of something no one else would listen to. He left the desk and flopped down on the bed with a look of frustration and desperation as he added his personal opinion. "Really I think the whole thing makes absolutely no sense. I've talked to my parents, and they don't even know why we're fighting anymore!"  
  
Serenity realized that strangely enough, they had a lot in common. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at him and broke her silence, "You're not like I thought you'd be."   
  
"Oh so you CAN talk," he grinned.  
  
Serenity smiled in response. He looked at her as if expecting something, but she just blinked.   
  
"Plan on telling me your name?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Serenity thought about it for a few seconds then figured it couldn't hurt. "Pri-, er, Serenity," She had almost slipped out of habit. She was obviously used to adding the title to her name.   
  
"I'm Endymion, Prince of Earth," He introduced himself as well.   
  
Serenity's eyes widened. "Prince of- Wow! No wonder that guard obeyed him so quickly. This is too weird; I thought he'd be the worst of all, but of all the people I've met, he's the only decent one!" she thought.   
  
"The way I see it," Endymion continued his thoughts on the war, wanting to vent them out to someone who actually listened for a change, "We could gain so much more by being allies. I mean the Moon Kingdom has the Imperium Silver Crystal, more technology, and a powerful alliance with the other planets."  
  
"And Earth has space, natural resources, and a beautiful landscape to offer the moon," Serenity sat down next to him gracefully. She looked at him, her original opinion of him quickly beginning to change as she caught his glance.   
  
Blue met blue for the first time without anger; searching each other's spirits. Endymion found himself lost in those sparkling blue pools, "Those eyes.. scared, yet confident; worried, yet determined; so kind and just plain... beautiful. Wait a minute.. She's only a prisoner. What are you thinking?" He realized where his mind was headed and quickly stood up. Suddenly, his hand went to his shoulder in pain and he groaned.   
  
"What is wrong? Are you hurt?" Serenity asked, not even minding that he had been boring into her soul. In fact, she almost missed their locked gazes, though she didn't realize it.  
  
Endymion smiled, "Nah, I'm alright, just a little tense from training."  
  
"Oh... well maybe I could help," she offered, motioning for him to sit down in front of her.  
  
Endymion blinked in surprise. "Wow, once you break through her shell she sure is trusting. I probably shouldn't do this, but my shoulder really hurts, and she did offer.." Back facing, he knelt down in front of her and she rubbed his shoulders gently.  
  
He sighed softly, the tension melting away. Before she even began meassaging just her touch had lifted most of the pain. Her aura seemed very comforting.  
  
"Serenity! What the hell are you doing?" her mind screamed at her, "He's an Earthling- and what's more PRINCE of Earth, the place you're at WAR with!" "But he is so different," another voice argued, "He's not rude or vulgar at all, in fact he seems very friendly and caring."   
  
Meanwhile, Endymion was trying to sort everything out as well, "This is so strange she's only a prisoner, but she sure doesn't act like it. There's just something about her. I wish I knew what it was.."  
  
Serenity smiled as she continued to work her hands around his shoulders. "Oh he is really muscular too, I bet he's strong and fast and- no Serenity, you're not! You can't! You're Princess of the Moon! Stop this at once!" She finally gave into logic and ended the massage.   
  
Endymion came crashing back to reality at the loss of her touch. He rolled his shoulders a bit to get the feeling back, then turned his head to look at her. "That's much better. Thank," he paused as she looked at him with an even more intense gaze than before, "You."  
  
They stared at each other at this fairly awkward moment, each trying desperately to figure out what the sensation that kept going between them meant. Thier stiffness was broken when Serenity leaned forward a little and both closed their eyes.  
  
"Serenity, not again! Stop! you can't betray your home like this!" She fought every natural instict and pulled away as her mind won out again.   
  
Endymion stood up and looked at her gazing toward the floor. "What was about to happen??" He asked himself silently, even though he knew very well what the answer was.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOO can't you just feel the heat in the room?? How long will they be able to  
fight what they're feeling?? What will happen if Serena gives in?? What if   
Endymion finds out who she really is???? 0.o   
Find out in the next chapter!  
EMAIL ME!!! dannigirlsos@yahoo.com!! 


	4. Secrets Revealed

dun dun dun... the chapter you've all been waiting for!! I think... Oh well, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3- Secrets Revealed  
  
  
Endymion cleared his throat, and tried to forget about what would have happened. "Know what else I don't like?" He broke the silence with the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"What?" Serenity asked, thankful he changed the subject.  
  
"Arranged marriages. I don't have one, but my friend does, and he hates it," he sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I do not either, and I'm thankful for it. I believe everyone has the right to search for their true love."  
  
"Yeah, and when you find that person, you know it's them," He looked at Serenity and tilted his head as realization began to dawn on to dawn him, "Right away.."  
  
"Yes!" Serenity cried in agreement. "Everything just clicks, and you know it means," She met his gaze and the same thoughts began going through her mind, "forever."   
  
"This is what's happening between us isn't it?" they both thought as they subconciously grew closer again.  
  
Endymion continued, his voice barely audible, as they closed their eyes, "but you don't actually realize it until that one moment when-"  
  
"Could he be?"  
  
"Could she be?"  
  
Their lips met in a soft kiss that slowly intensified as jumbled thoughts ran through their head. "I know this is wrong, but we have the same thoughts, opinions, dreams; can it really be that bad?"  
  
"Wait, she turned away before, why not now? She doesn't want this. We're moving too fast! No, I'm not like that!"  
  
He broke off and stood up. As much as he wanted to taste her lips again, he managed to push back the emotions and said softly but forcefully, "No. I won't take advantage of you!"  
  
Serenity jumped up behind him, not having the self-dicipline to fight her now-raging hormones. "I shouldn't betray my home," she thought, "but betraying my heart is even worse. I just can't control this. It's so wrong yet somehow seems so.... right. I.. I want to be with him.."   
  
She nodded to herself, and slowly untied her robe.  
  
Endymion's eyes widened as he heard the garment softly brush the floor. They shifted to the side in curiosity, but he was afraid of what would happen to him if he turned fully around and allowed himself to see her. Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck, put her head on his shoulder, and whispered seductively in his ear, "You're not."  
  
He turned around, and his eyes went straight to look into hers. There was a reassurance and confidence that urged him on. He was amazed at how someone's eyes could betray so many feelings, but out of everything that shone in those lapis blue orbs, the brightest thing was a look of love and longing. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. They both felt an immediate warmth overcome them, almost like electricity, convincing them that this was something that should happen, even though it would be strictly forbidden by their homeworlds. His kiss was heaven to her. Perhaps only because this was the first guy she had been close too, but nonetheless she could tell this was something rare. Endymion raised his hand to the side of her neck, below her ear, and pressed her head even moreso to his lips. Her kiss was sweet, innoccent, passionate; the same as the girl who they belonged to. He knew he wanted more. His tongue brushed her lips, and she quickly allowed him to enter her mouth. The kiss moved from passionate to earthshattering and both recipients were enjoying every moment. He put his hands around her waist and lead her to the bed as she started undoing his clothes.  
  
Although one would think Endymion would have seduced many women by now, both were inexperienced at this type of thing. They wanted not only to pleasure themselves, but the other as well. Neither, however, was quite sure of what their partner might want. They left it up to their hearts and hormones to decide what to do, and just went with the flow. Endymion's hands began roaming and searching Serenity's entire body, as she did the same with his. Emotions and pleasure they never thought possible to experience stirred up within them.  
  
Serenity's kisses moved from Endymion's mouth, to his jaw and down to his neck. She returned to his mouth for a moment, then he began to mimic her actions, his soft lips and warm tongue soon traveling around her breasts. She pressed her hips to his; the need for him overwhelming her, and Endymion's body took it's chance.  
  
Serenity felt him near her entrance, the new sensatons causing her to lose control. Her passionate emotions pushed past the disguise limit, and her back arched up as a brilliant flash of golden light burst out from her forehead. It blinded Endymion momentarily, but when his vision returned, there was a crescent moon, golden and glowing, on Serenity's forehead.  
  
Endymion quickly jumped off to the side, eyes wide in shock. Serenity sat up and swore under her breath.  
  
"Oh my GOD! I knew you looked familiar! PRINCESS Serenity, heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom!" He breathed in disbelief.  
  
"Endymion-" she began, a look of distress apparent on her face.   
  
"How could you let this happen?" he cut her off angrily.  
  
"You said yourself you do not believe in the war!" she argued.  
  
"But it still exists! Serenity-oooh!" He argued, he couldn't let this happen, but desperately wanted her body pressed against his again. "What WAS she thinking? How could she---Why?" He could have drown in the sea of thoughts that consumed his mind at the moment.   
  
"We seem to have so much in common. What makes me so different?" Serenity complained, an air of calm surrounded her, but really she was just saying anything she could think of to regain the warmth that had disappeared when they lost contact.  
  
"This," he put his index finger on the mark on her forehead, "Earthlings can only see this when we look at you, and it brings feelings of war and hatred, and whether I agree or not, it is what sets our people apart."  
  
"You know what I see?" she argued, her eyebrows furrowing in frustration, but soon smoothing to a soft, pleading look.  
  
She put two fingers under his eyes, "Two eyes,"  
  
She put a hand on each side of his face, "Two ears,"  
  
"A nose and a mouth," she touched each of the listed facial features.  
  
She slid her hands down his arms, "Two arms," she smiled as her voice became only slightly giggly, but still serious.  
  
She pushed their hands up so their palms were touching, "Two hands,"  
  
Finally, she put her hand on the upper left side of his chest all seriousness returning, "One heart."  
  
She felt his, as well as her own, start to beat faster. Endymion had been watching her hands move the whole time, but now looked up into Serenity's face. She could tell her words were sinking in, however, he was still denying his feelings. He turned away.  
  
"Damn you Endymion! Can't you feel it? A common sense of destiny? It's just like we had thought it would be! This is bigger than us Endymion, don't you get it? It's high time this war came to an end, and we are just the two to stop it."  
  
Endymion, non responsive, was gazing out at the stars for guidance. Serenity slid her chest along his back, as she cradled her head in his shoulders again and wrapped her arms tightly around his arms and torso.  
  
"I don't care if we start throwing doomsday weapons at each other," she said softly, her voice breaking and her eyes watering up, "Nothing can change the way I feel about you," She slowly backed away.  
  
Endymion turned to see the princess' beautiful blue eyes lined with tears.  
  
"I may only have known you for half an hour or so, but I have never felt anything like this before, I think I... I _know_.. I love you," she managed to say as a single tear fell and ran down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, Serenity," Endymion choked. He raised his hand to brush the crystal tear away, he finally realized he had felt the same way all along. They laid back down to finish what they started; fueled with a new passion and love for each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, now, Obviously I'm not THAT detailed or experienced of a hentai writer, so if you wanna   
add your own erotic details do so here! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not over yet..not by far! Still got... 15 chapters to go!! Dontcha just LOVE   
me *grins evilly*   
  
Hey people!!! E-mail is a good thing!! E-mail is our friend! Don't be afraid   
to tell me what you think!!! dannigirlsos@yahoo.com!!  
  
~~Next chapter  
Princess Serenity heads home.. 


	5. Going Home

Chapter 4- Going Home  
  
  
The next morning Serenity woke up on Endymion's shoulder. Her head shot around trying to assess the situation of being in contact with a strange man in a strange place as the remembrance of last night slowly came back to her. She relaxed and just slightly wondered again what she was doing, but soon caught a glance of the sleeping Prince. "He looks so cute when he sleeps," she thought as she snuggled up to his head. His eyes opened and looked up into hers.  
  
"Well, Isn't that a pleasant way to wake up in the morning," he grinned.  
  
She cuddled closer giggling a little. Endymion looked at her lovingly and smiled, playing with her hair. A loud alarm and shouts of orders echoing throughout the halls suddenly ended their embrace. "We're under attack! Find the soldiers!"  
  
Serenity and Endymion shot up.  
  
"They're coming after you aren't they?" Endymion surmised.  
  
Serenity was already up and getting dressed. Endymion started laughing to himself, and Serenity looked at him strangely. "What are you waiting for?"   
  
"To see what you look like in my armor," he quirked an eyebrow and smirked.   
  
She blinked, looked down at the blue jumpsuit she was wearing, took it off, and threw it at Endymion. He laughed and put it on, along with his sheath and the rest of the outfit. Serenity grabbed her dress, which had been washed and hung near the door, and got rid of her crescent moon mark again. They left and followed the crowd outside.  
  
**********  
  
"We've come for the princess! We know you have her!" the opposing general called, "We are ordered to use force if need be!"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" King Damion replied, his green eyes stormy with confusion and anger, "Where has Endymion gotten to? He's the head of the army he should be here by now!" he thought anoxiously running a hand through his dark brown hair.  
  
"Princess Serenity!" The general replied indignantly, "We've tracked her to this very place! Now quit playing games and surrender her!"  
  
Serenity stepped behind Endymion, afraid that someone might recognize her now.  
  
"Don't you want to go home?" Endymion asked her quietly.  
  
"Not with HIM," she pointed to the spiky brown haired, brown eyed and hardly built speaker of the group.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That is General Umino, my mother wants me to marry him."  
  
"WHAT?! But I thought you said you weren't betrothed!"  
  
Serenity laughed at the look on Endymion's face.  
  
"Do not worry, we are not affianced. My mother tries to match me with people that would enhance the monarchy, but nothing is forced."  
  
"Why'd she have to scare me like that?" Endymion thought to himself as his heart rate returned to normal. "Well anyway, you have to get home sooner or later. Everyone from the moon's looking for you."  
  
"I guess you are right," she sighed, "but will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I'll find a way back to you," he smiled reassuredly and caressed her cheek.  
  
"Endymion do NOT put yourself in danger!" She grabbed his hand and looked at him defiantly.   
  
He shook his head before nudging her to the front of the crowd, "Go!" he said solidly.  
  
"Endymion!" she whispered angrily, glaring back.  
  
"It's you isn't it?" he called, pushing her out in the open in front of the general before she could argue further.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and the moon mark appeared, but not before one last glare at the Prince.  
  
"Princess!" Umino helped her up, "Are you all right? What did those beasts do to you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Serenity gave Umino a forced smile.  
  
Umino turned to the prince, his previous mood and tone of voice returning. "You made a good choice, we'll leave- for now."  
  
Serenity took one last look at Endymion as she was escorted away. King Damion looked down at his son. "At least he made it, but how did he know she was the princess?"  
  
**********  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, my princess?" Umino looked over Serenity as they walked to catch any bruises.  
  
"I'm sure," she cringed. She hated when he added the "my" to her title.   
  
"How did they treat you?"  
  
"Fine," she smiled inwardly at thought of how Endymion had "treated" her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why won't you ever talk to me?" Umino stomped out in front of her, halting the line.   
  
She glanced quickly at the looks of the others wondering what was going on before turning back to Umino, "You do not grasp the concept that I do not like you," she whispered as nicely as possible.  
  
"How can you say that when you won't even give me a chance!" Some of the soldiers began snickering.   
  
"I'm sorry you are just not my type," Serenity whispered. She usually tried not act like a spoiled brat and to fit in with the others, but sometimes being a princess came in handy, "and don't you EVER raise your voice to me again!" she huffed.  
  
Laughter chorused among the ranks.  
  
"Yes, princess," Umino turned red and slunk back into position.  
  
They made their way back to the Moon Kingdom without another word.  
  
~~~next up~~  
  
The royal children have a talk with their parents...  
  
Please tell me whatya think!!! I love hearing from you!! 


	6. Parents!

Chapter 5- Parents!  
  
  
King Damion returned to his room after the whole ordeal, and his bright green eyes passed over his wife standing rigid on the balcony. Queen Terra turned her head formally and her deep blue eyes shot him a questioning look, "So what was that all about?"   
  
"Part of the Moon Kingdom's army stormed us and accused us of keeping their princess prisoner," he answered, running a hand through his long black hair. He still wondered how the princess could have penetrated their defenses and made it into the Palace. "I couldn't figure out for the life of me where they got that idea. If we had the princess I'm sure you and I would be the first ones to know-" his wife cut him off before he could explain further.  
  
"Those horrid Lunarians! All they ever do is cause us trouble!" she complained as her gaze resumed its position over the blacony and a couple strands of her wavy dark brown hair fell around her shoulders as she shook her head in frustration.  
  
The king retained his pensive expression as he continued, "The strangest part is that Endymion wasn't there, but just when I thought they were going to attack, he showed up with the princess."  
  
"How did he know it was her? One would think she'd be disguised," she looked back, curious.  
  
"That's the strange part; she was." Damion narrowed his eyes and tilted his head.  
  
"Well talk to him Damion!" She said forcefully, causing the king to snap back to reality, "Find out what's going on."  
  
"Right," he nodded and headed off to his son's quarters  
  
**************************  
  
Prince Endymion sat on the floor of his room with a couple papers scattered in front of him. As much as he tried to focus on memorizing his training schedule for the day, his mind kept drifting to the slight blood stain on his bed left behind from the loss of Serenity's virginity. Even though last night was magic and had seemed as if it would last forever then, now it had gone so fast and felt more like a beautiful dream. The stain was the only thing convicing him that everything had really happened. But he knew he had to get rid of it before someone noticed.   
  
"Darien, feel like talking?" His father's voice sounded from the doorway.  
  
He jumped up and quickly pulled the bedsheets back in place. "About what?" He said as calmly as possible, praying his father hadn't seen anything.  
  
"Your mother and I have been wondering how you knew that girl was the Moon Princess this morning," He quirked an eyebrow at his son's strange reaction and the nervous ring to his voice. The king grew all the more suspiscious.  
  
"Well....uh," Endymion hesitated and rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully.  
  
Damion's eyes narrowed at his son as he began to rationalize what the problem with his son and his reason for hiding the princess might be, "I know you haven't agreed with this war ever since you turned 8 and realized what it meant, but if you've found the secret to seeing past their disguises, you need to tell us what it is."  
  
"Well, there really isn't any secret," he began, glancing toward the floor and occasionally lifting his eyes to meet his father's, "It's just that I saw her in the prison yesterday. I didn't notice anything different until this morning when I heard that their army thought the Moon  
Princess was here. Then I remembered her; the meatball hair, deep blue eyes, and the fact that she had the most awful attitude towards everyone..." he shrugged.   
  
"So you were late to the front line, because you went to get her?" Luckily for the prince his father made his own pieces fall into place from the lie.   
  
"Uh.....yeah," Endymion agreed, using all his strength to keep a straight and convincing face. He quickly changed the subject before his father could probe any further. He knew only dumb luck had gotten him out of this one, for lord knows he didn't like lying to his father and wasn't skilled at it either, "Well, Dad, I better get to training, and don't you have those Crytal-Quartz Kingdom negotiations to deal with?"  
  
"Yes I do," he sighed, thinking of the dull afternoon ahead, "Negotiations are a pain, but they  
keep the world running and at peace. I'll see you later."   
  
Endymion watched his father head down the hallway, satisfied with the explanation he had recieved. But of course, Endymion still tingled with guilt, "I hope he's not suspiscious of anything.."   
  
******************************  
  
"Queen Selenity, may I speak with you?"   
  
"Of course, Melvin, come in," Selenity greeted the trusted officer with a smile.  
  
"I'm worried about Serenity," he admitted with a thoughtful expression, "Ever since we got back, she's been daydreaming most of the time, and all she does is stare at the Earth. I must admit; even though the people are awful, the Earth itself can be beautiful, but still.." he shook his head wondering trying to figure the young girl out.  
  
"All right Melvin, I'll talk to her. Thank you," The queen replied grateful that someone else had noticed her daughter's strange behavior as of late and she wasn't presumptuous in thinking something might be wrong.   
  
Melvin bowed and left the Queen's Quarters.  
  
********************************  
  
Just as Melvin had said, Queen Selenity found Princess Serenity standing on the balcony, gazing longingly at the Earth. Standing like that, in her flowing, silvery gown with the twilight radiating behind her, she looked more mature than just a few weeks ago and slightly more confident, but her mother thought she looked more like a ghost than anything else, empty almost. But one thing was clear, something happened that had caused her daughter to change. She sat down on the balcony beside her, but the princess didn't even notice.   
  
"Serenity, What is wrong?"   
  
"Hmm?" she broke her trance and looked at her mother's worried expression.  
  
"Melvin just came to see me. he's worried about you, dear, and now that I see you like this, I believe he has reason to be," she brushed her cheek with the back of her hand, trying to reconnect with the daughter she knew.   
  
"Well, nothing is wrong," she smiled briefly and gave her mother's hand a reassuring squeeze before turning to the Earth again.  
  
"Honey....What happened to you down there?"   
  
"Nothing," she answered convincingly, keeping her eyes on the Earth and adding in her mind, "I only found my destiny.."  
  
"Serenity," Selenity became more and more frustrated and worried, "I cannot help you if you refuse to tell me what is going on!"  
  
A silence hung in the air for a couple moments that seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Why do we have to fight them?" Serenity's tone became much more serious and focused, but also exasperated.  
  
"Serenity, we have been over this before! They have been our enemies for centuries; we cannot just all of a sudden stop fighting. I would think, being one of their prisoners, you would've see their treachery and understand."  
  
"They are not all bad Mother!" She flipped her head around and looked hard into her mother's eyes.  
  
"And not all of us are good, but there is a war," she said forcefully and stood up, "We cannot do anything about it. This will not just stop because you want it to."  
  
"But you have not even TRIED; you could take the first step at least," she glared at her mother.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"Talking," Serenity stated simply.  
  
The queen blinked at the statement for a moment, but still wasn't convinced and shook her head, "Find one Earthling who wants to talk, and I will."   
  
Serenity's gaze once again returned to Earth. Selenity thought she had won as she began to leave the balcony, but the princess smiled to herself; she already had someone in mind.  
  
The queen stopped for a moment and turned back, "You should go talk to Melvin, Serenity. Tell him you are all right."  
  
"Do I have to?" she scrunched her face.  
  
Selenity laughed, "What do you have against him anyway?"  
  
"He's too.....serious."   
  
"You should give him a chance. He is brave, strong, and the head of our army; he will make a good husband for you."   
  
Serenity smiled for a moment as she thought to herself, "Wouldn't a prince be better?" Then she rolled her eyes and sighed,"I have tried, but we just do not clique. I know there has got to be someone else out there for me, mother," she smiled at Earth.  
  
"Well tell me when you find him," Selenity laughed as she left.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Next chapter...  
  
A ball is held in honor of the princess's return! 


End file.
